Dark Memories
by Shira
Summary: Slayers with a Kenshin twist. After war breaks out between the Inner and Outer Worlds, Lina becomes an assassin for newly-crowned King Philionel. For someone who's never killed a human before, this is a difficult job, in more ways than Lina realizes.
1. Prologue Fragile Peace

**Dark Memories**   
  
Part 1: The War 

  
**Prologue**   
  
A Fragile Peace 

For as long as anyone could remember, the Inner World had been separated from the rest of the continent by a magical barrier created when Maryu-ou **[1]** Gaav was sealed away. Inside the barrier, magic was powerful and strong, but no magic was strong enough to pass the barrier, and no one knew what it was like on the rest of the continent past it. 

That was the way things were for over a thousand years. But one day, during Prince Philionel el de Seyruun's coronation ceremony, at which he was about to be crowned King Philionel, a bright light flashed across the entire Inner World for a split second. It only took them a few days to realize that the light had been the barrier vanishing, after having withstood everything for one thousand years. 

Naturally, King Phil, the leader and representative of the Inner World, had some work to do. He had to find out how the barrier disappeared, and he had to meet with the leader of the Outer World and try to arrange a peace agreement. 

Choosing peace over personal interest, Phil left Seyruun in one of his fastest ships, and headed towards the Outer World. Once there, he met with their leader, a king by the name of Feron, who ruled over the capital city, Kyre. Feron was very open to the idea of peace between them, and Phil was confused at first at Feron's quick acceptance. 

When inquired, Feron explained that, while magic was common and strong within the barrier, outside the barrier, it was almost nonexistent. The people in the Outer World feared the magic of those of the Inner World, and thought that if they did not make peace, they would use their powerful magic against them. 

So a peace treaty was reached, and Phil sailed back to Seyruun with the good graces of King Feron in the wind. He settled himself back into his palace and routine. 

A knock sounded on the door to Philionel's study just as he was relaxing after a very tiring day. He sat up straight, and said, "You may enter." 

A messenger dressed in Seyruunian colors opened the door, and bowed. "King Philionel," he began. "A few weeks ago, you requested that my men and I discover how the barrier had vanished." 

Phil nodded. "Have you found the reason?" he asked, leaning forward in his seat eagerly. 

"Yes, sir," the messenger replied. "A young sorceress by the name of Lina Inverse single-handedly defeated the Dark Lords Mei-ou **[2]** Phibrizzo and Maryu-ou Gaav. It was their destruction that caused the barrier to disappear." 

"Single-handedly?" Phil asked incredulously. "Without any help at all?" **[3]** When the messenger nodded, Phil asked him, "What else do you know about this Lina Inverse?" 

The messenger answered, "She's a young sorceress who comes from the small town of Zephilia. That's all that is known about her." He bowed his apologizes that he could not gather more information. 

Philionel stared at the messenger in complete disbelief. A girl defeated two Dark Lords by herself? After a moment, Phil realized he was keeping the messenger. He sat back, and gave the young man his leave to go. After the door fell shut, Phil slumped in his seat and put his chin in his hand. "Lina Inverse...?" 

...:~*~:... 

The time of peace between the Inner and Outer Worlds did not last as long as anyone would have hoped. They held monthly meetings to discuss changes and advancements that were for the good of all people. It was during one such meeting that the alliance began to fall apart. 

"A _what_??" Phil demanded, standing up in shock at Feron's request. 

Feron's gaze held steady as he stood up as well. "I request a ban on magic throughout the continent," he repeated. 

Philionel stared. "But... Why?" he asked bluntly. 

"To be frank, my people are scared," Feron told him. "Even though we have a peace treaty, my people still fear your powerful magic. If we banned magic, there would be nothing to fear, and it would be one more step towards equality." 

It was that meeting that put the first cracks into the alliance. Philionel argued that magic was for the good of the people. It could be used for healing and helping people. Feron retaliated, saying magic was destructive and dangerous. For his people, who had no powers of magic, the idea of those with magic was frightening. He had to do what his people wanted, or else what kind of king would he be? 

They had several more meetings in which they discussed-- or, rather, argued about --the idea of a ban on magic. Every time, Philionel protested vehemently, and Feron supported it full-heartedly. There was no possible agreement between the two. In the end, it was Feron who declared that if Philionel would not support the magic ban, then their peace was ended. It was also Feron who first proclaimed the two nations in a state of war, and began to amass an army within the Outer World. 

Philionel, who was a natural pacifist, couldn't believe that a war was unfolding right before his eyes. Since within the barrier, there had always been peace between the kingdoms, he had no large army. Reluctantly, Phil issued a draft, and gathered as many soldiers and sorcerers for his army that he could. Philionel did not attack, but he didn't need to. Feron made the first move. His forces attacked a small town just inside the barrier. They left almost no one alive. 

It caused Philionel much pain to think of how many innocents would die in this war. But how could he just acquiesce to Feron's wishes? How would they live without the magic they'd come to rely on the past thousand years? Magic wasn't just something one could discard easily. It was a part of many people's lives. 

The thought that he was fighting to protect what he believed in gave Phil courage and strength, and he retaliated, giving express orders not to harm any innocent civilians, only enemy soldiers. 

For over a month, the war progressed, army fighting army. The army of Philionel and the Inner World became known as the Defendant Army, and Feron's soldiers were called the Reformist Army. It was also rumored there was a third, Independent Army, who would fight for neither side. Instead, they protected themselves and others from invasions and attacks by both sides. 

But things took a turn for the worst when Feron began hiring assassins. He sent trained professionals to kill people of importance to the Inner World. King Galos **[4]**, of Xoana, was assassinated, leaving his young son Moros to the throne. The general of one regiment of Philionel's army was killed in his sleep. Even Phil himself had a very close encounter with an assassin in his palace. He escaped with his life, but not unscathed. He had a deep wound in his shoulder, and had his arm in a sling for several days. 

Regretfully, Philionel admitted that, if Feron kept assassinating the leaders of the Inner World, eventually Phil would have to surrender. Unless, that is, Phil hired his own assassins. But that would be using unfair tactics in the war. Of course, upon reflection, Philionel knew that Feron would not abide by the rules of warfare, and there was no other way to combat him other than by matching his forces. 

Once he decided on that, Philionel had messages sent to powerful people he knew to be loyal to him. For a moment, he debated on whether or not to send a request to someone he didn't know. What if that person was already working for Feron? After deciding it wouldn't hurt to ask, Philionel sent a request to Lina Inverse. 

**Authoress Note**   
  
**[1]** - Maryu-ou = Demon Dragon King (Ma = Demon, Ryu = Dragon, Ou = King/Master)   
  
**[2]** - Mei-ou = Hellmaster (Mei = Hell, Ou = King/Master)   
  
**[3]** - For the sake of the story, Lina never teamed up with Gourry, Zel, Amelia, Sylphiel, Martina, or Xellos. She defeated the Dark Lords by herself by the age of fourteen.   
  
**[4]** - There's no such guy as Galos in Slayers. I made him up. King Moros is a real person, though. 

There you have it. That's the prologue. I came up with this idea on the trip from Texas to New York. We were staying at a Super 8, and my dad and brother were snoring so I couldn't sleep, and this idea slowly started forming in my warped and twisted mind. I stayed up for an hour writing down the details and the general plot and stuff of the story. I hope you like it ^^ I realize there wasn't much dialogue or detail-type stuff, but this _is_ just the prologue. It's only supposed to introduce you to the beginning of the fic. After this, it'll get more into it, kay? But let me know what you think so far. Reviews make people happy ^_____^ 


	2. Unexpected Proposition

**Dark Memories**   
**Part 1: The War**

****

**Chapter 1**   
**Unexpected Proposition**

****

****_" We should always remember that everything in life happens for a reason; it is fate, but we should also remember that fate gets twisted sometimes, but if we look deep inside ourselves we can find the strength to move on always; after every disappointment, every heartbreak, every trial of life. We can make it if we try."__~Dinah Hanson_****

****

****Lina stared at the piece of paper she held in her hands. King Philionel, the king of Seyruun, and representative of the entire Inner World wanted _her_ to come to Seyruun and have a meeting! What was that all about? Had she done something bad? Lina frowned, and considered that thought. She'd some some things that weren't exactly _good_, but she wouldn't really call them _bad_ either. Certainly nothing bad enough to warrant a meeting with King Phil. 

Wait! That was it! She did something really _good_ and Philionel wanted to reward her! But what had she done...? Lina smacked her forehead. Of course! Killing Mei-ou and Maryu-ou! That happened a few months ago, so she'd almost forgotten about it, but it was about time she got rewarded for her efforts. 

Oh... Maybe that was a bad thing. After Mei-ou and Maryu-ou died, the barrier went away. That's why they were at war right now with the Outer World. So she _had_ done something very bad after all. 

Lina sighed, and looked out the window of the coach she was riding in. King Phil had even sent an escort with a coach to take her to Seyruun as quickly as possible. The drizzling rain and gray skies matched Lina's mood perfectly at that moment. 

_I'm only fourteen_, she thought to herself. _I'm too young to spend the rest of my life in prison_. If she was lucky, prison would be all she'd get. For bringing the nation into war, she might even be hanged. That wasn't a very pleasant thought. She let out a heavy sigh. Fourteen years was too short a time to live. She still had things she wanted to do! Places she wanted to go! Food she wanted to eat! 

The coach slowed to a stop in front of the Seyruun palace. Lina gulped, and stepped out, staring up the wide flight of stone steps leading the the white marble building towering over her. The rain picked up, and Lina found herself getting soaked. She hurried up the stairs, almost slipping on the wet stone, but stopped when she reached the doors. They were huge! Just those doors made Lina feel very insignificant and small right then. 

The escort who drove Lina to the palace on the coach pushed the heavy doors open, and waited for Lina to walk through, which she did hesitantly. She jumped when the doors fell shut loudly behind her. As the finely-dressed escort led Lina through the palace, she felt very out of place. She was dripping wet, wearing casual traveling clothes, and was a skinny little fourteen-year-old. Everything in the palace towered over her, and she felt like she'd be swallowed up by the huge corridors. Knowing that either a life in prison or certain death awaited her at the end didn't make her feel any more at home, either. ****

****Lina's escort stopped so suddenly that Lina almost bumped into him. She rocked back on her heels, nearly toppling over, but she managed to maintain her balance. Curious, she peeked around the man, and saw that they were at another set of double doors, though not nearly as imposing as the ones outside. Two armed men stood guard at either side of the door, wielding halberds and swords. 

"Lina Inverse, to speak with King Philionel," her escort announced to the guards. They nodded, and one of them opened one of the doors, and repeated the message to Phil inside. Then the guard backed away, and gestured for Lina to go into the room. 

After taking a deep, steadying breath, Lina straightened her shoulders, and walked steadily through the doors. Inside was what looked like a study. There was a long blue carpet which led to a white desk. Off to one side of the room, a fire was roaring in the hearth, and in front of it were two cozy-looking blue chairs. Portraits of previous kings and queens adorned the walls, along with a few candle brackets. 

The door behind her closed loudly, and Lina jumped again. She stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, soaking wet. She looked up at King Phil, who was sitting at the desk directly in front of her. His hands were folded, with his chin resting on top them, and he was looking at her from under his big hairy eyebrows. 

King Philionel el de Seyruun was nothing like what Lina had imagined. He was very big, with bushy black hair, long sideburns, and a wide mustache. He had a very gruff face, but one look at his eyes would tell you that he was a good person at heart, despite all appearances. 

Suddenly, Lina remembered her manners, and bowed respectfully. Her heart was pounding, and she was shaking from the cold rain that soaked through her clothes. 

"You're Lina Inverse?" Phil asked. 

Lina nodded. "That's me," she answered with more strength in her voice than she really felt inside. 

Phil frowned. She wasn't what he'd been expecting. She looked to be no more than a child. Was she really the one who defeated Mei-ou and Maryu-ou? Philionel took a closer look at Lina. She had confident eyes, even if they did look a little scared at the moment. She held her head high, and had her shoulders squared. Her orange hair hung down her back, and she had bright red eyes, an unusual sight to be sure. Upon realizing that she was sopping wet and shivering, Phil smiled, and stood up. "Come, Lina," he said. "Sit by the fire and warm up." 

Lina blinked a few times in confusion. Wasn't he mad at her? When she just stood there, Phil laughed a little, and propelled her gently towards the blue comfy chairs by the fire. He knocked on a door, and a maid came into the room with a towel, draping it around Lina's shoulders. Moments later, she returned with two mugs of hot coffee, along with milk and sugar, which she set on the table. 

Phil sat down, and leaned back with his mug in his hand, his legs crossed, and looking very comfortable. Lina held the towel tight around her shoulders. What was going on? 

"Please, sit down, Lina," Philionel said, motioning for her to do so. 

"Okay," Lina said slowly, and sat down awkwardly on the edge of her seat. "Can I ask why you're doing all this? Why you brought me here?" 

"Relax," Philionel told her, smiling. "You aren't in trouble or anything. Just sit back and drink your coffee and warm up." 

Lina sighed. So he wasn't going to tell her why she was there just yet. But he said she wasn't in trouble, which was a good thing. Even if she didn't get life in prison or the death sentence, getting in trouble with the king would still ruin any sort of good reputation she might be able to build up. 

But for the moment, all she could do was listen to King Phil. So she cradled the warm mug of coffee in her hands, and settled back into the extremely comfortable chair. When Philionel just sat there, drinking his coffee and watching the fire, Lina frowned. She was getting a little impatient. She didn't like waiting. 

Suddenly, Phil spoke out of nowhere. "Lina, are you truly the sorceress who defeated Mei-ou and Maryu-ou recently?" he asked. 

Lina, who had gained some of her attitude from her irritation at being made to wait. "Of course I am," she told him boldly. "I'm Lina Inverse!" 

Phil's mouth twitched as if he was holding back a smile. "I'll take your word on it," he said. He turned to look at her, and asked seriously, "You're aware of the situation the continent is going through right now, are you not?" 

Lina nodded, taking a sip of the hot coffee. It warmed her right down to her toes, and she felt herself getting a little more comfortable with her surroundings. "We're at war with the Outer Worlders because they want to ban magic," she said, proving her knowledge. 

"And what is your opinion on the magic ban?" Phil asked. 

"It's stupid," she said bluntly. "I make my living by my magic. Without it, I wouldn't--" She cut herself off abruptly. "Why are you asking me?" 

Philionel ignored her question, and told her something else. "King Feron of the Outer World has been sending assassins to take out powerful people working for our side," he informed her. 

"What's that got to do with me?" Lina demanded. 

"I need to keep up with Feron, if not one step ahead of him," Phil said, once again evading Lina's queries. "If he has an army, I need an army. If he has bodyguards, I need bodyguards. It's the only way to win this war. Meaning, if he has assassins, I need assassins." 

Lina glared at Phil. He wasn't making any sense. "Again, what's it got to do with me?" she repeated. 

"I realize you're still very young," Phil began. Lina hunched her shoulders in defense. "But I've heard tell of your prowess, and I fear I can't risk not having someone as powerful as you working in the war." 

With a jolt, Lina realized what Phil was about to ask her. But... He couldn't possibly... No way would he ask _her _to... 

"Lina Inverse, as much as I regret to have you get involved in this at such a young age," Phil said. "I must ask you to work as an assassin for the Defendent Army." 

As much as she'd been expecting it, Lina still choked on her coffee. When she caught her breath, she just stared at Phil. He couldn't be serious. Could he? Assassins had to be pretty powerful to get in and out without being detected. And they usually had to kill their target with the first strike, or soldiers and guards would come running in. 

"I understand this is a shock to you," Phil told her. "Under normal circumstances, this never would have happened. But times have changed. People younger than you have joined the ranks of the army, and are preparing to go into battle as we speak. It may be too much of me to ask you to do this. You will have to kill people, which I'm sure you have not done in your life yet. But I beg you to consider this." 

Consider? What was there to consider? Here was the Seyruun king asking a fourteen-year-old girl whom he'd never met before to work as a professional killer. There was nothing to think about! Of course she'd do it! Not only would it give her loads more battle experience, but think of the treasure she could get by looting the rich targets. Not to mention the reputation she'd get as a powerful assassin!! 

"If you want to turn the offer down, I'll--" 

"Count me in," Lina told him with a determined smile. 

Now it was Phil's turn to stare. "Seriously?" 

"Seriously!" Lina confirmed. "No way I'd miss out on an opportunity like this!" 

Phil smiled sincerely. "Thank you for accepting, Lina," he told her. "If there's anything I can get you, just name it." 

"Actually," Lina began. "I really should tell my Master about this. He's an old man by the name of Diol. **[1]** Do you know him or know where I could find him?" 

"I'll find out his location immediately." Phil stood up, and Lina was quick to do likewise. "I thank you for this, Lina Inverse," he said, shaking her hand. "This new development could lead us to victory." 

**Authoress Note:**   
**[1] **- Diol isn't really Lina's master. He's just some random old insane guy that shows up in the OVAs, in the episode, "The Scary Chimera Plan." 

This is going fast. Two chapters in one day. Go me! I'm planning on having an inspirational thought or quote at the beginning of every chapter from here on out. Preferably something that pertains to the chapter that you're about to read. If you have any suggestions for quotes that you might want me to use, go ahead and suggest them. If I use them, you'll get full credit. 

Thanks to Tamra Chandler, Pogo, wandering rogue, and Enid Freyr for reviewing right off the bat. Positive reviews definitely make people feel more confident about their work. But remember, contrustive criticism is welcome as well. Thanks, you guys! Everyone else, please review too! 


	3. Midnight Warning

**Dark Memories**   
**Part 1: The War**

****

**Chapter 2**   
**Midnight Warning**

****

****_"Is this your life? No! It's mine, so let me make my own decisions for myself. They might not always be right, but making my own mistakes is what I learn from." ~Courtney L._  
****

****"We've discovered the whereabouts of Diol-san," the messenger in Seyruun livery reported. 

Lina, who had been almost asleep on the window seat, staring out over the vast garden behind the palace, snapped to attention. "You did?" she asked. "Where is he?" 

"He has agreed to meet with you tonight at midnight in the gardens," the messenger replied. 

Frowning, Lina let the messenger go. It was just like Diol to drag her out of bed in the middle of the night so she could go talk to him. He knew it was important that they speak (she avoided him whenever possible) and so wanted to inconvenience her as much as possible. Well, she'd show him. She's go get a nap now, and arrive completely unflustered when she went to meet with Diol. 

So that's just what she did. She went to her temporary room at the palace (it had taken three days to find Diol) and told the page outside her door to wake her at eleven-thirty that night. Then she closed the curtains, and went to sleep. 

..::*~*::.. 

"Diol-jiisan?" Lina asked hesitantly, standing facing the back of the old man in the dark gardens of Seyruun Palace. "Master?" The moon above them was full, giving the place an eerie glow. 

"Ah, Lina," Diol said, turning around to face her. He had been, of all things, making a daisy chain out of the flowers in the garden, Lina wondered for a moment if he was allowed to do that. "So, my young student, what brings you-- and me --here to Seyruun palace?" 

Lina sat down on the bench beside her old master. He was nearly half her size, and had a beard that barely missed brushing the floor when he stood up. He was known to be slightly eccentric at times, but he was an amazing magic instructor, and had taught Lina nearly everything she knew. As much as she hated to admit it, she did respect the old geezer. "Well," she began. "King Philionel asked me to come here a couple days ago..." She paused for a minute. She wasn't exactly sure how her master would handle the news of her becoming a professional assassin. 

"Go on," Diol prompted, tying a few more flowers onto his daisy chain. 

"And he sort of asked me to be an assassin! Imagine that!" Lina said loudly with a laugh. Her laugh died off when she saw the very serious look in Diol's eyes. "Diol....-sama....?" It was the very rare occasion that her mentor had that look in his eye. 

"Lina," Diol began. "Do you know what it means to be an assassin?" 

Lina nodded. "You have to kill important people. You have to be fast and quiet about it so you don't get found out. You have to--" 

"You have to _kill_," Diol said bluntly over Lina. "You have never before killed, in the exception of mazoku. **[2]** You use your magic against those bandit gangs you love to blow up so much, but have you ever killed any of them?" 

Carefully, Lina thought back to every bandit hideout she'd blown to pieces. True, she'd charred everyone there, but she hadn't killed anyone... "Okay, so I've never killed anyone," she admitted. 

Diol nodded slowly. "In order to kill a person using magic, you must have an understanding of Majutsu." **[1]**

****

****"Majutsu?" Lina asked, echoing the new word. "What's that?" 

"Majutsu is magic with the intent to kill," Diol told her. "You must want to kill that person with all your being, and manifest that want into your magic. Majutsu is also very hard to control. More than one good sorcerer has been consumed by the darkness within their hearts when they tried to master the art of Majutsu." 

Lina stared at her master. "So, what are you saying?" she asked. 

"I'm saying," Diol told her impatiently. "That I do not think this course of action is wise for you." 

Okay, that did it. Lina crossed her arms and glared down at her diminutive instructor. "You can't order me around anymore," she told him sternly. "Ever since I graduated from the Academy, you lost your hold over me. You can't tell me not to do this. Besides, I've already accepted." 

Diol set down his daisy chain. "I'm not telling you not to do it," he said seriously. "I'm just advising you against it. You're much too young to throw your life away and be controlled by the darkness inside you." 

"Hah. I can handle it," Lina said haughtily. She defeated two of the most powerful Dark Lords in the world. She could handle anything. 

With a heavy sigh, Diol stood up, shaking his head. "You always were overconfident, Lina," he muttered. "If you insist on going, let me tell you one last thing." 

"Make it quick, Diol-jiisan," Lina said, letting out an exaggerated yawn. "I need my beauty sleep." 

Diol glared up at her. "Pay attention, Lina Inverse," he said sharply, drawing Lina's attention down to him. "The first few times you are commissioned to kill someone, you may not be able to do it. You must want to kill that person. If, in your heart, you see no reason to kill that person, you are incapable of doing so. But once you start using Majutsu, it will become easier and easier to use. At the same time, it will become harder and harder to control. Before long, you will be consumed. You will kill without thinking twice. Your young hands will be stained with blood, and you'll not have a care about it. You can kill innocent women and children, and it won't register as wrong in your mind or heart." 

Lina, who had started to doze off, jerked back to attention when she heard him stop talking. "Huh? What? You said something?" she asked, smiling mock-apologetically. 

"Don't say I didn't try to warn you, Lina Inverse," Diol told her gruffly. Without another word, he grabbed his daisy chain, and waddled off into the darkness, towards the exit out of the gardens. 

Lina just shrugged, and stretched, yawning. Even with that nap before, she was still tired. Oh, well. Now that old man Diol was gone, she could go back to her room and get some real sleep. As Lina walked through the empty palace corridors, she tried to remember what Diol had been ranting about. Something about not being able to kill the first time or something. "Oh, well," she said around a yawn, changing into her warm pajamas. "It must not have been too important if I wasn't paying attention." With that calm dismissal, Lina flopped into bed, pulling the covers up over her shoulders, and fell quickly asleep. 

**Authoress Note**   
**[1] - **Majutsu bascially means Battle Magic, or something like that.   
**[2]** - For you dubbies, Mazoku is the Japanese word for the Monster Race in Slayers. "Ma" meaning "demon", and "zoku" meaning "race". 

For those of you who noted by embarrassing typos in the last two chapters (^^;;;;) I fixed them. I guess I was so excited about having this fic up that I forgot to spell check. ^^;;;;;;; Gomen ne. To those reviewers who asked, yes there will be other Slayers characters in this fic (i.e. Zel, Amelia, Gourry, etc...) and yes, this will be a Lina/Gourry fic. There will also be a little bit of Zel/Ame I think. Maybe. Probably. Most likely. Anyway. I made sure to spell check this time (yay!) so there shouldn't be any typos, at least in the actual ficcie part. Not so sure about this lil Authoress Note, though.... ANYWAY! 

Yah.... Read and review, all, and tell me what you think. ^___^ I love all my loyal readers, even if you don't review, and to those of you who just found out about me, I hope you stick around. *hugs n kisses all around* 

(Ne, am I the only one who's noticed Lina's never killed anyone who wasn't a mazoku? She burns up bandits, but they never die.... Think about it.) 


	4. Mission Assignment

**Dark Memories**   
**Part 1: The War**

****

**Chapter 3**   
**Mission Assignment**

****

****_"It's better to move forward with your head held high, because the post is not going to move out of your way!" ~Unknown_** [1]**

****Lina was at the Seyruun palace for several more days. She waited impatiently for King Philionel to tell her where she was supposed to go and what she was supposed to do. As she lay on her back on the floor in her room, staring at the ceiling, she tried to remember what Diol had told her several nights before. 

According to Diol, she had to _want_ to kill the person she was sent after. If she didn't _want_ them dead, she couldn't kill them. She'd only end up charring them like she did with all those bandits she blew up. But if she _wanted_ with all her heart to kill that person, she could. 

What else had he told her? Something about darkness... Lina found herself cringing, thinking maybe she should have paid a _little_ more attention to Diol the other night. She frowned, and focused on a spot on the ceiling, trying her utmost to remember everything he'd told her. But, for the life of her, she couldn't remember his whole final speech. She'd nearly dozed off during his droning warning. It wasn't her fault lectures held no interest for her, and they never held her attention for very long. 

A sudden knock on the door startled Lina so much she almost cried out in surprise. She sat up quickly, and said, "It's open." 

The door opened, and a page stood at her door. He bowed his head, and said, "Lina Inverse, King Philionel el de Seyruun requests your presence in his study." 

Lina sighed. Finally, she'd be getting out of the palace. Sure, the food was great and the service was undeniably convenient, but her impatience and apprehension slowly ate away at Lina every day. She hated waiting, and wanted to get out on the battle field and do something. She stood up in one fluid motion, and told the page to lead the way. He bowed his head again, and led her on through the palace corridors. 

As Lina got closer to Philionel's study, she thought she heard someone laughing. The page opened to doors to the study, and the laughing grew louder. It was coming from inside Phil's study. Lina looked inside. Over by the fireplace, Phil and his wife were laughing and playing with a little girl of about five or six years old who looked exactly like Phil's wife. 

"Lina Inverse, as you requested," the page announced. 

Phil looked up from the floor. He was on his hands on knees, pretending to be a ferocious monster. The little girl had a stick in her hand, holding it like a sword. When Phil got distracted from their game, she bopped him on the head a couple times, trying to get him to play again. 

Grinning, Philionel stood up, holding the little girl in his arms. His wife stood up beside him, tall and elegant. She was nearly as tall as Philionel himself. "Thank you for coming, Lina Inverse," Phil said, walking over to her. He nodded to the page, who bowed, and left the room, closing the door behind him. Phil smiled warmly, and said, "Lina Inverse, I'd like to introduce you to Lydia, my wife, **[2]** and my youngest daughter, Amelia." 

Lina nodded, and shook Lydia's hand when the older woman held it out. Lina smiled at Amelia, who broke out into a huge grin and a fit of giggles. 

"Unfortunately," Phil began. "My older daughter, Gracia, **[3] **isn't here right now. She's off at her lessons. I'd introduce her to you if she were here. She's about your age." 

Lina fidgeted a little. "No problem," she said. She itched to know why Philionel was introducing her to his family, and if that was the only reason he'd called her to his study. 

Phil turned to Lydia, and smiled. "Would you take Amelia and see if you can get her to sleep?" he asked her, handing the restless child to her. Lydia nodded, and left the study, leaving Philionel and Lina alone. Phil turned back to Lina, his face a mask of seriousness, and Lina wondered how he could switch from a laughing father to a stern king in such a short time. "Lina Inverse, I have a job for you," he said officially. 

"Finally!" Lina nearly exploded. "It's about time! I've been sitting in this stuffy palace forever! I want to get out and do something!" 

Startled would be a good word to describe how Phil looked after Lina's outburst. Then he nodded slowly, and told her, "There is a man working for King Feron, of the Outer World. His name is Aka-Houshi Rezo. **[4]** He works as a man for hire, but only for Feron's men. He'll heal people, give them protection spells or strength charms, which increases their efficiency in battle. We can't have Feron's army stronger than it already is. Rezo is a threat, and one that must be removed." 

Lina nodded in understanding. "You'll get me to the Outer World, right?" she asked hopefully. She had no desires to walk that far. "Get me on a ship?" 

"Of course I will," Philionel told her. "It won't be a delegation ship. We don't want to be alerting King Feron of this mission. I'll send you on a small boat under the sail of a fishing crew. I apologize for it, but we must proceed with caution and discretion." 

"Sure," Lina said. She understood that necesity. It'd blow the whole idea if Phil sent her to the Outer World in a ship with flags and banners declaring Seyruun's increasing interference in the Outer World. The idea of actually going on a mission now was very exciting. At least, that's what Lina told herself the butterflies in her stomach were. "So I go in, take out this Aka-Houshi guy... then what?" she asked. 

Phil replied, "You will remain in the Outer World. I will contact you with your next mission from there, but it would be too suspicious if you kept coming and going from here to there." 

Again, Lina nodded in understanding. 

With a lighter expression on his face, Phil asked, "Did you have a nice conversation with your Master the other night?" 

"I guess so," Lina told him. She laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head. "I don't remember half of it, but since he didn't blow me up (or vice versa) then I guess it went pretty well!"__

__

__**Authoress Note**   
**[1]- **The only reason it's Unkown is because I was being a dork, and didn't type up the person's name before I closed Explorer, and I didn't want to go find it again. So it's Unknown. He says a lot of stuff.   
**[2]-** Phil's wife's name isn't really Lydia. It's a name I made up. We don't know what his wife's name is.   
**[3]-** I'm a strong supporter of the idea that Naga the White Serpent is really Gracia, Phil's oldest daughter. There's too much evidence to be ignored.   
**[4]-** Aka-Houshi Rezo is Rezo the Red Priest. "Aka" means red, and "houshi" means priest or monk. 

Well, here you have it. Yet another chapter of Dark Memories. I hope y'all like it. I'm getting nice reviews, which makes me happy ^___^ I have lotsa readers and people like it. That's all that matters. If I like it, and you like it, then it's all good, huh? ^_____^ You should see what I have in store for just a couple chapters ahead. I really want to get to the part where Lina kills her first person..... But I hafta write everything in between first, and it's kind of irritating. By the way, in the last chapter, Lina calls Diol "Diol-jiisan" and I forgot to say what that meant at the footnotes. Basically, it's a polite way of calling him an old geezer. I'm almost positive that's what she calls him in the episode he's in, and if not, it still fits anyway. 

And I'll advertise this here, too, in case y'all don't visit my bio (which you should since I have spiffy pictures linked), but if you have a high-quality sound clip of the Lord of Nightmare's first entrance from Slayers Next, I will draw and color you any picture from any anime except Pokemon, Digimon, Yu-Gi-Oh, things like that. Okay? I NEED IT!! I have a high-quality clip in English, but I'd like one in Japanese, too, since I like subs better. I will be eternally indebted to you!!! 

ALSO!!! Happy birthday to my buddy Mercurius!! He doesn't have an ff.net account, but it's his birthday on Monday. YAY! So happy birthday!! I would have written you a fic, but with the family reunion, and the whole dying thing, I just ran out of time. Sorry. So this chapter is dedicated to you! YAY! Also, thank you so VERY VERY much for keeping my clone out of Lina's hands. I don't know what I would have done if I went back to my body and it was.... like..... _that_..... 

Happy birthday to you!   
You're an Otaku!   
You're obsessed with The Slayers,   
And wish you were one too! 


	5. Never Give Up

**Dark Memories**   
**Part 1: The War**

****

**Chapter 4**   
**Never Give Up**

****

****_"One only gets to the top rung on the ladder by steadily climbing up one at a time, and suddenly, all sorts of powers, all sorts of abilities which you thought never belonged to you --- suddenly become within your own possibility and you think, 'Well, I'll have a go, too.'" ~Margaret Thatcher_****

****

****Lina leaned over the starboard **[1]** side of the boat, watching the water as the boat cut through it. So far, the trip had gone fairly smoothly. The boat she was on was small, but speedy, and they were making good time down the coast. They flew under the sail of a fisherman, which kept them out of people's suspicions. They were simply a team of fisherman sailing down the coast looking for a good fishing spot. 

Even the food on board the ship was really good. Lina and the cook spent a long time talking about food the first couple days. The galley was also small, like everything on the boat, but it produced amazing food. Just last night, they'd had this wonderful fish soup, spiced to perfection. 

Lina nearly tipped over when the boat turned. She still hadn't quite gotten her sea legs yet, but at least she didn't get sick. She looked around to see why they turned to suddenly, and saw that they were bringing the boat into port at a local dock outside a small city. 

"About time," she said to herself, leaning against the rail as the boat docked. Traveling by sea was all well and good, but after several days of seeing nothing but water, one does want to get back on dry land. Not to mention she needed something to eat other than fish. 

As soon as the boat was tied off, the captain gave her directions to where she would most likely be able to find Aka-Houshi Rezo if he wasn't off at Feron's army. If Rezo was away, Lina was to wait there for him to return, because it would be too dangerous to try to find him in an encampment full of Feron's men. Lina didn't need to be told that. She wasn't stupid. She knew better than to go waltzing through Feron's army. But the captain treated her like a little kid. If it wasn't for the fact that he'd sailed her all the way down the coast to the Outer World, she'd have drop kicked him by then. 

Lina jumped over the side of the boat and landed onto the dock. The first thing she did when she reached the city was head to one of the better restaurants. Sea port food was always great and really fresh. Unfortunately, she didn't have _too_ much money to spend on food, and the sea port didn't have anything good for dessert, either. So Lina was on her way in good time, and headed towards where she was to find Rezo. 

..::*~*::.. 

The sun was getting low on the horizon, and the sky was turning dark purple by the time Lina reached the shrine that was the home of Aka-Houshi Rezo. She was tired from walking all day, and half hoped that Rezo wouldn't be there so she'd have time to rest before she had to fight him. She searched the shrine cursorily, and decided that he wasn't there. So she took the liberty of borrowing his bed for a short nap. Lina snuggled deep into the heavy scarlet comforters, her cheek against the soft silken pillows, and was asleep before she could count to ten. 

..::*~*::.. 

Lina sat bolt upright to the sound of a slow voice close by her. 

"I would very much like to know what a little girl is doing in my bed." 

Lina looked around, only dimly aware that sunlight was flooding into the room from the opened windows. She caught sight of a red robe in front of her. She looked up... and up... and up... Until she finally saw the face of a man with violet hair which greatly contrasted with his red robes. His eyes were closed, but it still seemed to her that he was glaring at her from behind his lids. "Are you Aka-Houshi Rezo?" she demanded, standing up from the warm bed, wishing she didn't have to leave the comfortable blankets and pillows. 

"That would depend on who is seeking after him," the tall man replied. He wore large shoulder guards over his robes, and held a staff taller than himself which held a single red orb on the very top. 

Hands on her hips, Lina drew herself up to her full height (to which the priest still towered over her) and declared proudly, "I'm Lina Inverse!" She pointed a finger at the other, and poked him hard. "Now tell me who you are! Are you Rezo?" 

The man smiled a little. "Yes, I am Aka-Houshi Rezo. What business do you have with me?" He looked down at her with his eyes still closed, his amused expression on his pale face. 

Lina's hands automatically went into the position to cast a spell. "It's my job to take you out," she said coldly. 

His smile unwavering, Rezo asked, "And for what reason are you doing this?" 

"You've been helping Feron's army," Lina told him. That guy really needed to get a clue. Just look at him standing there, all calm and collected, not even bothering to open his eyes. "Phil doesn't like that. So I've got to kill you." 

Rezo let out a sigh, and shook his head slowly. "Is violence really a way to solve this?" he said mostly to himself. "You could just ask me to stop aiding Feron's army. You see, King Feron asked me to help him. If King Philionel asked, I'd be more than happy to oblige. Now, if you ask, I will gladly abstain from assisting King Feron, if only to make the war fair. King Feron had told me that King Philionel's army was stronger than his, but if King Philionel is worried about someone like me aiding in what little ways I do, then I must assume King Feron is in reality the stronger. He has therefore been lying to me. I don't appreciate dishonesty, and would be more than glad to leave him if you only asked." 

Lina stared. Was this guy for real? Or was he just trying to get her off her guard? Opting for the latter choice, rather than suppose that someone like that actually existed anymore, she didn't drop her battle stance. "Drop the load of bull," she told him roughly. "I'm here to kill you, and that's just what I'm going to do." 

Rezo held up one finger to forestall anything else she might have said. "Ah," he said. "But the thing is, _can_ you kill me?" 

"Of course I can," Lina said haughtily. "A _Dragon Slave_ will blow up you and your whole shrine!" 

"You know that's not what I meant, Lina Inverse," Rezo said. "Surely, if you are planning to kill me, you have heard something about Majutsu. That is, you must _want_ to kill me. Think, Lina Inverse. Do you want to kill me? If there is even one sliver of doubt in your heart that I deserve to die, you cannot kill me." 

Lina glared up at his closed eyes. Sure, she was told to kill him. And she wanted the reward money for doing so. But... did he really deserve to die? If all that crap about asking and being polite was true, then he was just some priest going around and helping people whom he thought were in need of assistance. If not, and he was just leading her on.... Still, what had he done to make her _want_ to kill him? He'd helped Feron's army, but only because he thought he was making the war fairer. He hadn't done anything bad or wrong, really. 

Lina delved deeper into her heart. She had to find a reason to kill this man. King Phil told her to! She couldn't disobey the King! He'd helped the enemy... To the enemy's benefit. But, from their point of view, they were the good guys... Lina closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. This was taking too much thinking!! She opened her eyes again, not dropping her hard gaze on Rezo. 

"Having a silent debate with yourself, Lina Inverse?" Rezo asked, a slight smile playing on his lips once again. "I see you're having trouble finding a reason to kill me. You don't see any reason you would _want_ to kill me, and you therefore cannot." 

Frustrated, Lina let out a sigh. He was right. And there wasn't anything she could do about it. 

Rezo nodded. "Now knowing that Feron is a liar, I will discontinue aiding his troops," he said. "If you wish, you may come back another time and try your hand at me again. Until you either find the need in your heart to kill me, or you loose control of yourself to the Darkness of Majutsu, you need not seek me out again. But when the day comes that either of those circumstances comes into being, feel free to search me out and attempt to destroy me. Until we meet again, Lina Inverse." With those last words, he offered a short, polite bow, and strode out of the room, his robes billowing out behind him. 

Lina waited until she was sure Rezo was well gone before she lost it. She screamed, stormed around the room, and punched at the walls, trying to vent her frustration and anger at herself. She should have been able to do it! She should have found a reason to kill him! She should have just tried it! She should have killed him! She should have done her job!! 

It wasn't until Lina's fist went through a wall that she stopped her fit. She slowly brought her hand out of the wall, massaging her knuckles. There wasn't anything she could have done. She could find no real reason to kill him. And even if she found something, he said that even a sliver of doubt wouldn't allow her to kill him. There was no way she could have done anything. 

With a heavy sigh, Lina flopped backwards onto the large bed. Maybe she should go back to Seyruun and tell Phil she couldn't do it. She couldn't kill people. Phil didn't understand about Majutsu. It was a Black Magic thing, and he only knew about White Magic. She should just give up before she ran into someone less forgiving than Rezo, and decided to kill her before she could think of a reason they should die. 

"What am I _saying_?" Lina demanded, standing up suddenly, her hand back in a tight fist. "I'm Lina Inverse!! I don't give up just because of one little mess up!! I'm _Lina Inverse!!_ I _never_ give up!!" Lina strode determinedly from the shrine, into the bright mid afternoon sun, and headed towards the nearest village to get herself an inn to stay at until she received her next assignment. Lina Inverse wasn't a quitter. She would do as Phil asked. If she couldn't defeat the next guy, then she'd move on. She'd keep going until she found someone she _could_ kill. Then, according to Diol, it would become easier and easier every other time after that. It would only take once. Just once. 

And, no matter what, she wasn't going to give up. Quitting is for losers. 

**Authoress Note**   
**[1] Starboard = right. Port = left. Bow/prow = front. Stern = back.**

****Here it is! Another chapter of Dark Memories! Lina's gotten her first assignment, and realized that this isn't going to be as easy as she'd originally thought. Darn. Next chapter won't have Lina's first kill, but maybe the one after that. I have a really evil idea ^____^ I know what'll get her to kill someone. Bet you can't figure it out, can you? Huh huh? HAHA! Didn't think so. If you can guess it before I post it, I'll draw you a picture. The computer my scanner is hooked up to, Herman, is dead right now, but my dad will have him fixed in no time. I personally like how this fic is progressing, don't you? ^^ I hope I'm not the only one who likes this. 

You may have noticed the last several chapters have all been Part 1: The War. I think I'm planning on having maybe four or five parts. Each part will be kinda long. There's Part 1: The War, Part 2: The Aftermath, Part 3: No Title as of Yet, and beyond that, I don't know. When I was watching Kenshin, I didn't have time to get through the Kyoto arc, so after part 2, it's all going to be straight from my imagination. I hope I can live up to the rest of the fic. And I seriously hope I don't turn into one of those people who doesn't update for months on end. No insult meant to those of you who do take months to update, I can understand that, but it does get a little frustrating, doesn't it? I'll try to update at least once every couple weeks, if at all possible. But lotsa things can get in the way and delay it. School is starting soon, I'm getting a LOT of anime in a few days and hafta take a LOT of time off to watch it all, not to mention I haven't succeeded in killing the Writer's Block Demon yet. He used to sleep on the spare bed in my room (his feet smelled really bad) but since we moved the bed out, I don't think he's hanging around anymore. Oh, I bet I just jinxed myself. Joy. 

Anyway! Wish me luck with the rest of the fic! If you have suggestions, ideas, quotes, comments, or flames, please review and tell me. Anything and everything is welcome and accepted. I want to hear what you have to say. I won't know it sucks unless you tell me, right? ^___^ 


	6. Taste of Blood

**Dark Memories**   
**Part 1: The War**

****

**Chapter 5**   
**Taste of Blood**

****

****_"Wars take many lives away. Humans never forget the grief, but they also never stop the fighting. Streams of blood and tears are only an ornament for their destructive ritual." ~Duo Maxwell, _Gundam Wing__

_"You're welcome to believe that the world is a nice, logical, rational, safe place... You'll be wrong, but that hasn't stopped anyone else who thinks the same way." ~Dierdre, _Otherworld_ by Mercades Lackey and Holly Lisle_****

****

****"Catch me, Daddy!" Amelia called. She was standing high up in a tree in the gardens outside the palace. She had a blanket tied around her like a cape, and held a fake sword in one hand. Philionel looked up, and held his arms out. Laughing, Amelia jumped down from the tree into her father's arms. She clambered up on his shoulders, and insisted he give her a ride. 

Laughing right along with his youngest daughter, Philionel and Amelia began to play "Heroes of Justice" in which Amelia was the hero saving the world from evil, and Phil was her trusty sidekick. Lydia, who was sitting on a bench near some roses, watched them and smiled at their antics. When roles switched, and Phil was the bad guy, Lydia couldn't keep it in any longer. The sight of tiny little six-year-old Amelia defeating Philionel brought her to laughter. 

Gracia, Amelia's older sister, was sitting on the large swing which hung from the tree Amelia had jumped from. She smiled and laughed occasionally, but didn't join in the fun. At the age of fifteen, she felt herself too old to be playing with her dad and little sister anymore. But it was still fun to watch them. Like her mother, she was dressed in a light white dress with wide sleeves, and her hair was done up in an intricate array of ribbons and flowers. 

It was Amelia who first saw it. She was running away from Phil, who was now her sidekick possessed by an evil sorcerer, when she saw someone jump down from the wall around the garden. "Daddy, it's a bad guy!" she cried out, pointing at where she'd saw the intruder. But when she looked again, he was gone. Philionel thought it was more of their game, and was suddenly unpossessed, her trusty sidekick once more, and said, "We should defeat the evil bad guy with the power of justice!" 

At once, Amelia forgot about the stranger, and was involved once again in their game. The tree was an evil tree that took away all the happiness in the town! It had to be destroyed! Amelia took her wooden sword and began hacking at the large tree, not making so much as a dent in it. 

Gracia laughed at her little sister. Amelia was putting so much effort into that, determined to cut down the tree, and all she had was a fake wooden sword. Out of the corner of her eye, Gracia thought she saw something move. She turned quickly, the smile gone from her face. There wasn't anything there. Had she imagined it? She frowned, and turned her head, but kept glancing back over where she thought she saw something. 

Suddenly, Gracia gasped, and stood up. There was a stranger dressed in black standing behind Lydia! "Mother!! Looks out!" she shouted. She started to run over to her mother as fast as she could. 

Confused, Lydia looked over her shoulder. She screamed, and fell backwards off the bench when she saw the intruder behind her. He held a short sword in his hands, and his hood covered most of his face from view. But Lydia could see his bright orange eyes glaring at her from under his hood. She could see the joy in his face as he climbed over the bench, and held the sword up. 

Philionel looked over when Lydia screamed. He nearly dropped Amelia in horror. A tall man, cloaked in black, was towering over his wife, holding a sword, ready to attack. Gracia was running over there as fast as she could, but she wouldn't get there in time. Phil fel his stomach turn to ice, and he could only stand there, frozen, as he watched the sword swing down. 

Lydia screamed again, in pain. The pure white of her dress was quickly stained crimson with her own blood. In Phil's arms, Amelia cried and yelled and struggled to get out of his vice-like grip. Gracia reached the attacker, and tackled him to the ground, tears streaming down her anguished face. 

Suddenly, something inside Phil jolted him out of his frozen shock. Setting Amelia down, he ran over to where his oldest daughter was grappling with the attacker. She had one hand holding the wrist with his sword in it, and was struggling to keep it away from herself. 

When Amelia was set down, she tore off and ran over to her mother. She shook Lydia weakly, crying for her to wake up. "Mommy! Mommy, please wake up! Mommy!!" Amelia's face was red and streaked with tears. She sat there in shock when her mother didn't move. 

Gracia gritted her teeth, and tried to push back the attacker's hand. The sword was getting too close to her for comfort. Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind, and pulled off of the attacker. She kicked and screamed. "Let me go!! I'll kill him!! I'll kill him just like she killed her!" she shrieked, struggling to get out of her father's hold. 

Philionel set Gracia down beside him, and reached for the attacker. The stranger's hand shot out, lightning quick, and the blade of his sword slashed Phil across the arm. He staggered, and grabbed at his arm in pain. Gracia lashed out from beside him, attacking the intruder again. "GRACIA!" he yelled, trying to get her to stop. But she kept at it furiously. Philionel could only watch once again as the sword tore across one he loved. "_GRACIA!!!_" 

Amelia turned around just in time to see her sister attacked. "Gracie!!" she screamed, fresh tears on her face. "GRACIE!!" Her vision blurred from her tears as she ran across the lawn towards where her older sister stood. 

Gracia held her side, unaware that her dress and hand were covered in her own blood. Her hair was a tangled mess now, and her face was red and dirty. The only thought that ran through her mind was that man had to die. He had to die for killing her mother. When she heard Amelia calling her name, she looked over, and saw the little girl running towards her. "Amelia!" she yelled. "Stay back!" But Amelia didn't listen. 

The attacked looked over his shoulder, and spotted the little girl running towards him. He grinned from under his dark cowl. He smacked Gracia across the face, knocking her to the ground, and turned to face Amelia. He held his sword tightly in anticipation as the little girl got closer and closer to him. When she was in range of his sword, he attacked. 

For the fourth time that day, his blade tasted blood. 

**Authoress Note**

PLEASE!!!! FORGIVE ME!!!!! I haven't updated in FOREVER!!! If you kept up to date with stuff on my bio, I had major computer problems, I started school again, along with Seminary, then when we got my computer working again, the network was screwy... *siiigh* So I'm really really really sorry!! And then I come and update and it's uber-short chapter!!! I feel so bad now... *sniffle* Just keep on keeping on, okay? Don't stop reviewing or reading please? I like having people like me!! In my cartooning class, everyone knows me and talks to me and stuff! I don't know ANYBODY'S names, but it's nice having people that like you. It's sort of the same thing with ff.net. I may not know who you are, but I appreciate having you like me anyways ^___^. 

Anyways... It's a common theory among Slayers fans that Amelia's mother was attacked by a man with a sword, and that's why she doesn't use a sword. I'm a supporter of that idea, and decided to use it in the fic. It's also said that the man who killed their mother got away without being punished, which is one of the reasons Amelia's so heavy on justice. I think the website Slayers Kawaii (www.slayerskawaii.tk) has a lot on the Naga/Amelia sister thing, too. They have lots of evidence suggesting that they really are sisters. 

I guess this chapter is really the start of all the darkness and stuff. Until now, nothing really dark has been going on. But now, the royal family of Seyruun has been attacked, people have died... Darkness starts here. Sort of. I guess. 


	7. Fire of Wrath

**Dark Memories**   
**Part 1: The War**

**Chapter 6**   
**Fire of Wrath**

**** _"The remarkable thing is that we really love our neighbor as ourselves: we do unto others as we do unto ourselves. We hate others when we hate ourselves. We are tolerant toward others when we tolerate ourselves. We forgive others when we forgive ourselves. We are prone to sacrifice others when we are ready to sacrifice ourselves." ~Eric Hoffer_

****

****Lina Inverse stood by the sea. She leaned against the wooden rail at the edge of the land, and looked down at the clear water several feet below. The ground there ended at a sharp drop-off, giving an amazing view of the sea. It jutted out slightly from the rest of the surrounding area, so the view was unobstructed by anything else off to the sides. For the past several days, she'd stood there most of the day, when she wasn't eating, waiting for her next mission from Phil. 

What if he'd heard of her failure? What if he wasn't going to offer her any more jobs because he thought she couldn't handle it? 

No. Even if he was going to do that, he'd still send her a letter telling her she could go home. Or a ship to take her back if he couldn't take the time to write her a note himself. 

Lina let out a huge sigh, and folded her arms over the rail, watching the waves crash up against the rocks. She wished she could get moving and get going again. She knew that once she was going and doing something, she'd be able to get her recent failure off her mind for even a little while. But without anything to do but stand around and think, it was her inability to defeat Rezo that her mind invariably settled on. 

She knew there wasn't anything she could have done to change what happened. But it could have ended so many different ways. She could have been killed by Rezo... She could have tried to fight him... But either way, she still would have lost. 

"Oh, shut up already," she said angrily to herself. "What's done is done. Put it behind you! Later, when he does do something evil, you'll be ready to kick his butt!" She sighed again, and closed her eyes. "You know, you shouldn't talk to yourself," she said. "People might think you're strange. But I'm so bored. I need somebody to talk to..." 

"Lina Inverse-san?" 

Lina jerked up sharply, and looked around. She saw a man in nondescript blue and brown clothing standing beside her. Who was he? How did he know her? Lina was just about to demand these things from him when she saw the crest of Seyruun on the pocket of his jacket. Seyruun! "Do you have a message for me?" Lina asked, trying to keep the hopeful note out of her voice. 

The messenger nodded. "It's from King Philionel." He held out a folded note, stamped with Phil's seal in the red wax. Lina took it, and double checked to make sure it was Phil's seal. When she was positive, she looked up to tell the messenger he could go, but he was nowhere in sight. 

She just shrugged, and broke the seal on the letter. The unfolded it impatiently, and began to read it. Phil's handwriting was messy, like he wrote it with a shaky hand. That didn't seem right, though... He didn't look like the kind of guy to get shaky very easily. 

_Lina Inverse,_   
_I'm writing to tell you of your next mission. My sources tell me your target is heading back to the Old World, and will be residing within the palace at Kyre. You no doubt want to know why you must--_

__Here, there was a blotch of ink, like the writer's hand had convulsed, and completely smudged the next word. 

_--this man, who goes by the names Val or Valgaav, has committed a most serious crime against the throne._

__The next few lines of the letter were so shaky, Lina had trouble reading it. 

_This man, this assassin hired by King Feron, has killed not only my wife Lydia, but also my daughters Gracia and Amelia. In the name of justice, this man must pay for his crimes._

Lina stared at what she just read. Images of Lydia, Phil's smiling wife, and his adorable little daughter Amelia, who couldn't have been more than six years old, flashed in front of Lina's eyes. And Phil's other daughter, whom Lina had never met, but was near to her own age. How could someone kill them...? What could possess a man to kill a little girl and her mother...? 

A sudden flare of rage overtook Lina. She clenched the letter in her fist, her hands tight by her sides. How could someone kill those innocent people? Her heart burned in her chest, and she had to lock her jaw to keep from shouting. That man killed a child, a little girl. He had no right to live anymore. His life was forfeit as soon as he even _thought_ about killing a child. 

"I swear to Ciepheed, Shabranigdo, and whatever Gods or Dark Lords are listening..." Lina managed to get out around her clenched teeth. "I swear, I will kill that man." She felt tears sting the corners of her eyes at the thought of Lydia and Amelia dead, at the images of swords and blood that flashed through her mind. She punched the wooden rail to vent some of her anger, and shouted to the sea, "I'll kill him!!" 

**Authoress Notes**   
****Wow, no footnotes this chapter. By the way, sorry for the shortness of the chapter and how long it took to update. Writer's block is setting in, but I wanted to get this down before it fully took over. I wanted to get to Lina's first kill this chapter, but I don't want to write it badly because of the WB Demon, so I figured I'd wait until the WB Demon left, and then I'd write that part, because that is one chapter that I know I want written well. Again, I'm sorry it's short, really I am. I'm going to try everything possible to get rid of the Writer's Block Demon, but he doesn't leave willingly, and he doesn't respond well to force. And I don't want to be nice to him. Maybe if I just ignore him... *shrug* Any ideas? 


End file.
